


Un emploi à temps partiel

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban
Kudos: 1





	Un emploi à temps partiel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine

It’s been weeks since Midou Ban changed his hairstyle.

He had maintained an unruly haircut previously; that his hair goes in every direction, resembled those of a sea urchin. Not to mention, he had this nickname come from every opponent he faced before - the urchin head, especially from Shido Fuyuki.

The true reason for his exceptional haircut was unknown. People only knew he kind of changed his hairstyle after he joined the Get Backers. The guesses were he experienced something during a job that made his hair stand, or the quality of his hair strands dropped due to long exposure to sun rays, and losing minerals and vitamins due to an unhealthy diet.

The latter seemed to be more acceptable, given they had done dumpster diving for only God knows how long. The food they consumed were more or less expired, cobwebs between the pieces, if not some mysterious black mold already formed.

But one particular dare guess - that some random punk Ban claimed, came up, said that he intentionally made his hair so, so that it could make him look taller than he actually is.

The person who said this, however, had disappeared mysteriously from Shinjuku not long after he said it out.

He himself seemed to like the hairstyle though, given it’s been years since he’s wearing the style. Ginji had no thoughts about this. Moreover, Ban only looks “Ban-like” if he keeps the urchin head.

Yet, this peaceful trend was broken two weeks ago.

***

“That son of a bitch!” Ban punched the door panel as he swears, creating a loud thud that echoes until the heart of the innocent blond boy sitting next to him. Ginji maintained his hand on the door as he sat his butt onto the cushion.

“Ban-chan, luckily you didn’t use your power when you punched that door just now. We’re totally broke and we won’t have enough money to fix that if you broke it.” Ginji sighed. He closed the door, looked at a particular signboard not too far from their car which writes “Honky Tonk”. “We still have to find money to clear our debts to Paul-san’s.”

Ban grunted in annoyance, “That damn Chinese old man! Who gave him permission to chase this great Ban-sama out from that cheap-looking cafe??! It’s not like we owe him  _ that _ much!”

“...” The blond boy quietly raised a piece of paper from his lap, on the piece of paper showed a five digit number, which only they could understand. 

Things have to be explained from five minutes ago.

“Ban, and Ginji. You know you guys’ve been procrastinating in my cafe for over a month right now, so you must’ve know how much debts you’ve been piled up, right?” Today was a clear and sunny day, white clouds gliding in the blue, the grandpa sun emits its rays to the Earth, brightening the night from yesterday.

As usual, there weren’t many customers in the Honky Tonk, except for the constant and familiar faces. Currently, there are only four people in the Honky Tonk - Paul, Rena, Ban and Ginji. Natsumi went to school as always, and she’ll only be in the cafe by afternoon, or evening if she had school activities.

Ginji lay flat on the counter as usual, his body shrunken into chibi form as he stores the extra energy for another day of dumpster diving; while Ban took a long drag of nicotine from the cigarette sitting between his lips.

“Shut up, old man. It’s not like we don’t want to work, but the economy's getting bad and even Hevn’s not getting any assignment. See?” He raised his chin towards the window.

Outside the Honky Tonk, a tall girl with bleached hair walked side by side with a man. She wears a plain sleeveless top with extremely short pants, and her arms locked with the man’s.

“They’d been going out for almost one month now. I wonder how long this time will be.” Ban released his breath, white smoke came out of his mouth. “So you can’t blame us for not getting a job, we’re desperate for a job to come to us, y’know?”

“I don’t know.” Comes the cold reply from the cafe owner. “And I don’t care. You guys have to pay this time.” 

Paul took out a clipped paper, and on top of the pile is a string of numbers. “ _ This _ ,” He pointed. “Is how much you have owed me. Give me the money now or I’ll call the police for your crimes.”   


“What crimes?!”

“You stole two stack of pizzas from English restaurant near the park yesterday, right? You stopped their current flow and broke their circuit box-" He stopped as he pointed at Ginji. "And Ban, you took some cash from the counter when Ginji used his power. Not to mention the day before yesterday, you broke the car of some mafioso on the streets when Ban fell asleep behind the wheel. And-" 

"Okay! Okay, I get it, alright?! Damn, how do you know about all this?!" 

A proud smirk appeared on Paul Wan's lips, "Nothing is impossible for the great Paul." 

“...Fine.”

Ban stood up, pulling his partner’s attention from dropping tears down his strangely smooth and round face, he announced in great determination. We’ll pay you by the end of this month, Paul.”

He pointed at the cafe owner with his index finger, “Just you wait.” 

With that said, he pulled Ginji out of the cafe.

Though, despite the promise he made with Paul, the reality is harsh. Under this scorching sun, what they could only do is to stay hydrated inside the car with a few bottles of tap water.

Ginji sighed. “What should we do, Ban-chan?”

They’ve been staying in the car for five minutes now, which means, they are wasting five minutes of petrol while they enjoy the wind from the air-conditioner of the car. Though, without sufficient gas, it’s not cold at all.

“We can’t go out and give out flyers right now. It’s too warm.” Said Ban. The Get Backers had no choice. 

They stayed in the car for another two hours, with Ban refusing to move their car in order to save "more" petrol.

They watched the streets people moving here and there, from the quiet and cheerless streets to the time where every office workers came down to have their lunch in gangs. 

Eyelids open and drop, there was nothing better than an afternoon nap. Not to mention. Midou Ban already fell asleep. Soft snores coming from his agape mouth.

Ginji continued to watch the streets, watching the same office workers come from the opposite direction and walk up the stairs.

From the corner of his eyes, he catched a familiar figure.

“Natsumi-chan!” He greeted.

“Gin-chan.” Natsumi had spotted their car from afar. “Why are you all here?” She looked at the seat besides Ginji and made a face.

Ginji laughed. His laughter made the sleeping man frown, but he continued to speak anyway. “See, we got chased out by Paul-san  _ again _ .” He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Don’t mind about us, Natsumi-chan. You should go inside. Your face is getting red. You shouldn’t get yourself sick from this heat.” Despite the embarrassment, Ginji did not forget his gentle side.

However, Natsumi didn’t budge. She raised her index finger over her lips - something she always does when she thinks over something. “Hmm. What about this?”

Just when she said so, the sleeping man beside Ginji groaned in annoyance, his eyes opened sharply, glaring at the two who were disturbing his sleep like nothing.

“I’m helping a friend now, actually. She needs a model, and I think you can volunteer yourselves.” Natsumi continued to speak, ignoring the flaring glare. “It won’t be much, but I think it can help you a little bit.”

That’s how. Natsumi’s friend is actually trying to find someone to sell a certain brand of shampoo. It’s an old brand, but for some reason the brand was not known to most of the people even though it was once shown on the television.

Nowadays online sales through agents are very popular. They have no extra advertising fee to incur as all they need is agents to help them to sell. Yet, one difficulty for this type of business is that the particular product that you sell must be worth its value.

If you mimic those high end products, the selling price will be too high and no one wants to be your agent let alone customers. Cheaper price however, is not an option at all.

All they can do is to show their potential customers how good their product is - and that’s where the Get Backers came in.

Upon Natsumi’s recommendation, they meet up with her friend in the cafe. They talked about how they should cooperate - her words is that Ban should use the shampoo instead because the results will be more obvious - this almost made the said man jump from his chair in annoyance, but as he heard another man’s fake cough, he immediately regained his posture and accepted the offer.

We all know who this person is. No need to mention clearly.

Thus, here it comes. Midou Ban with silky and shining black hair. Ever since he used the shampoo, he couldn’t style his hair to the previous style he had - and Ginji had to say, he looks  _ a lot _ younger in this hairstyle

Natsumi’s friend gave them one whole set of the product - shampoo, conditioner and serum, and offered them to become the agent of this product with only one condition, they had to make sales of five bottles until the end of this month. 

Although up to the current date Ginji has yet to really understand what’s the difference between them, but at the end they still became one with Ban’s assistance.

Ban said this can be a temporary job, for two reasons.

One is they need no capital for this, second is they can utilize their time to earn some money while still waiting for jobs from Hevn.

Though, there’s another particular reason Ginji thinks Ban is just too shy to say it out - that they can look at their target customers, a.k.a. high school girls just and honorably. 

Weeks have passed since they became the shampoo agent, with Ban dragging Ginji everywhere to show what is the difference between a man's hair and a protected hair. 

The hair product is specifically aimed for female customers, but it is unisex. Men can still use if they wanted, just that the tendency for a man to care about the mop on their heads is just too bloody low. 

They waited outside high schools, colleges, offices and even stood on the streets shouting out for customers while wearing the Get Backers tag. 

"This is what we called killing two birds in one stone, Ginji!" 

To be honest, it's more embarrassing than they already was. 

There was one time when they accidentally jumped into Shido and Madoka while on the streets, which only ends up with Shido's laughter and even more embarrassment. 

Having said that, they couldn't even sell a single bottle until the end of the month, with Natsumi's friend  _ regretfully _ ended their business contract, marking the end of their part time job. 

  
  
  



End file.
